


[podfic] You're My Exception

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Kink Meme prompt"Anders thinks Varric is straight and treats him like the most friend-zoned of bros - stripping down in front of him after messy battles, casually discussing past sexual exploits, sharing tents and then sleeping in his underwear, etc.Finally Varric is like, "Are you trying to drive me insane?" and Anders is like "Wait you're interested?"Part PWP, part humour, and so interwoven it's kind of hard to extricate one from the other.





	[podfic] You're My Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're My Exception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358897) by [foxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/pseuds/foxghost). 



**Fic** : You're My Exception

 **Author** : foxghost

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 20:37

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 18,8 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q4263kmyu32w7zm/Foxghost+-+You%27re+My+Exception+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/blxwkax1)


End file.
